Make A Toon
Make A Toon Overview To order the Tooniverse, first a Toon must be made! Choose a spot to Make A Toon and complete the outlined steps. Choose Boy or Girl Choose between a Boy or Girl Toon. Girl Toons wear skirts, and have eye lashes to indicate they are girls. Boy Toons do not have eye-lashes and wear shorts. Choose Your Type Choose from 15 species of Toons! This is PERMANENT, once a species and body type is selected, it cannot be changed! Adjust your body type: 1. Head Pick from four types of Toon heads! 2. Body Pick from three types of Toon bodies! 3. Legs Pick from three types of Toon legs! Choose Your Color Choose from either pre-selected color options, or from a color picker. The color picker also allows you to lighten or darken a color from the color picker! Choose Your Clothes Choose your Shirt and Skirt/Short to wear! This is not permanent. You can purchase new clothes and change clothing at any possible time! Choose Your Statuses Choose between two ways to progress through the game! Normal The average run of the mill Toon, They have no Laff limits! Great for progressing through the game traditionally! Uber WARNING Choosing Uber mode is IRREVERSIBLE! While playing as an Uber, Toons will not gain any Laff points. Toons can still progress the game normally, however, everything will be more difficult! 15 Laff 15 Laff Ubers can never gain any Laff. 25 Laff 25 Laff Ubers can gain up to ten(10) additional Laff from their base Laff. Once the Toon has reached 25 Laff, they can never gain anymore Laff. 34 Laff 34 Laff Toons can gain up to nineteen(19) additional Laff from their base Laff. Once the Toon has reached 34 Laff, they can never gain anymore Laff. Choose Your Starting Gags Pick two gags from all the Gag Tracks to become the two tracks the Toon begins the game with! Pick A Name Choose a Name from a pre-selected options for: Title, First, and Last name. Or, you can Type-A-Name. Selecting Type-A-Name requires approval, and may take time before seeing the name appear. Instead, the name will default to:"Colorful species" until the name is approved! Naming Guidlines No blank names, white spaces, special characters, or numbers. (dots are fine if used in the correct syntax: Dr.) No identifiable, personal information (London Guy/John Smith). No described relationships. No sports teams, band names, celebrities, political figures, etc. No Disney or TTCC NPCs. No names that pose as staff/game operators. No names that advertise social media/streamer handles. No names that pose as community officials (Resistance Ranger X). No trademarked or copyrighted company names/brand names. No websites. No foul, violent, hateful, or suggestive/NSFW language. No 'offensive' names, or self deprecating names No direct celebrity, political figure names, but parodying names is okay No references to drugs or alcohol, or any NSFW content No mixed case names.(ReMoT). No names in all caps(REMOT). Correct and appropriate punctuation only No garbage/spam names No political, religious or controversial references Staff can deny any names deemed inappropriate or un-toony